Un bienfait inattendu
by Kinou
Summary: Si jamais vous trouvez une fic plus bizarre que celle-là, n'oubliez pas de me prévenir! Mon cerveau est définitivement tordu, j'en ai bien peur… Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête. CHAPITRE UNIQUE.


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Le personnage de Lania Smith et cette histoire bizarre sont à moi, ainsi que les autres personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Voici une fic extrêmement bizarre qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, et que j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre sur ffnet parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'histoires qu'on voit d'habitude, et que j'avais, je l'avoue, peur de vos réactions.  
Je précise que le personnage de Loëlla Gardner n'est pas le même que dans ma fic "**If that's love"**, car dans "**Un bienfait inattendu"**, elle n'a aucun secret.  
J'ajoute également que j'avais au départ l'intention d'écrire cette fic sous forme de romance, mais j'y ai finalement renoncé, je trouvais ça trop cliché. Puisque cette fic est tordue, autant qu'elle le soit complètement.  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Un bienfait inattendu:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lania Smith était une jeune fille complètement banale, tellement banale que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle. C'était le genre de personnes auxquelles il n'arrive jamais rien. Leur univers ne change pas, elles ne changent pas, elles ont toujours l'air sur le point de se fondre dans la tapisserie.  
  
Elle n'était pas laide à proprement parler, mais son physique était lamentablement commun. Cheveux bruns, yeux marrons. Personne ne l'aurait remarquée, pas plus dans une foule s'étendant à perte de vue que dans un couloir désert. Même son nom était affreusement courant.  
  
Ses parents étaient sorciers, ils avaient aussi été à Poudlard. Quant à elle, elle suivait une scolarité sans échecs, sans succès. Ni cancre, ni brillante élève. Dans le peloton central, comme d'habitude. Et il semblait que suivre la masse lui convenait très bien. Ou peut-être simplement ses goûts étaient-ils semblables à ceux de la majorité des gens. Ainsi, elle avait pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Divination en troisième année: les options les plus prisées.  
  
Elle avait tout de même un point fort: les Potions. Mais le professeur Norton, directrice des Serpentards et ouvertement opposée aux Gryffondors (et Lania en était une, inexplicablement), s'était toujours arrangée pour que ce don passe inaperçu. Lania elle-même ne s'était jamais trouvée excellente, elle ne s'en vantait pas, et elle n'avait pas d'amis proches qui y auraient prêté attention.  
  
Car si Lania, et elle le savait, était aussi quelconque, c'était en grande partie à cause de sa personnalité. Plus discrète qu'elle n'existait pas. Elle ne parlait pas, restait simplement calme et tranquille, si tranquille qu'on oubliait constamment sa présence. Elle ne se mettait jamais en avant. Elle ne participait pas en classe. Personne ne parlait jamais d'elle, et en-dehors de sa classe et de ses professeurs, personne ne connaissait son nom. Si n'importe quel autre élève avait été amené à faire sa connaissance, il se serait sans l'ombre d'un doute écrié qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant, était-elle vraiment à Poudlard depuis le début?  
  
Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et s'en contentait parfaitement. De temps à autre, elle se mêlait à un duo de sa classe, constitué par Iva Passey et Colly Tuman. Très superficiellement. Sinon, elle restait volontiers seule, mangeant seule, étudiant seule.  
  
Elle était comme n'importe quel autre jeune de son âge, toutefois. Par exemple, elle se posait tout un tas de questions. En particulier: comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit aussi banale? Elle n'avait même pas de passions, elle ne s'enthousiasmait jamais pour rien. Elle se laissait porter, simplement, vivant son petit bonhomme de chemin. Pourquoi s'en faire, après tout? Personne ne s'en faisait pour elle.  
  
Lania n'avait jamais eu de sentiments extrêmes. Elle lisait beaucoup, et rêvait d'avoir elle aussi une crise de rage aveugle, de danser de joie, de tomber éperdument et bêtement amoureuse, ou même d'éprouver un chagrin inconsolable, comme les personnages de ses livres. Elle remplissait son imaginaire de vies qu'elle aurait aimé vivre, tout en préférant conserver la sienne. C'était beaucoup plus sûr.  
  
Cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'elle vivait cette vie, sans intérêt mais sans réel ennui, et elle s'y était totalement habituée.  
  
Dans sa classe, il y avait huit autres personnes. Iva Passey et Colly Tuman, deux filles normales, parfaitement intégrées et bien dans leur peau. Loëlla Gardner et Lily Evans, que Lania admirait et craignait un peu. Lily Evans était Préfète-en-Chef, et ce seul titre lui inspirait le respect, à elle qui était si quelconque qu'elle n'avait jamais été Préfète. Lily Evans avait une fore de caractère impressionnante, un grand sens moral, prenant toujours la défense des plus faibles Un vrai chevalier, comme disait Loëlla Gardner. Si Lily Evans était ravissante, son amie était carrément magnifique. Elle avait pour sa part un caractère entier que Lania lui enviait secrètement, elle qui ne parvenait jamais à se décider, toujours hésitante. Loëlla Gardner fonçait tête baissée, ne mâchait pas ses mots, et riait de bon cur. Ces deux-là étaient amies avec les Maraudeurs. Et même! Lily Evans sortait avec James Potter, le chef des Maraudeurs! Ils étaient quatre, quatre garçons. Les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard. Lania n'en revenait pas de leur aplomb, de leur assurance. Comme à peu près toute l'école, elle les admirait éperdument, même le petit Peter Pettigrow, tellement maladroit, qui adorait visiblement ses trois amis autant que tous les autres élèves. Les deux autres étaient Sirius Black, le garçon le plus séduisant de toute l'école, devant lequel la majorité des filles se pâmaient; et Remus Lupin, le moins turbulent et le plus mystérieux, à l'air toujours un peu maladif.  
  
A côté de tous ceux-là, Lania n'en était que plus inintéressante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
De là où elle était, Lania pouvait parfaitement voir Sirius Black essayer de divertir Loëlla Gardner de son mieux, à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors. Et s'il se mettait à parler en vers comme Cyrano de Bergerac? Non, ça ne collait pas, le personnage était laid, et Black était de notoriété publique très beau. Quand même, l'idée lui plaisait bien, justement parce qu'elle était loufoque. Et ce serait une bonne idée de farce Elle aurait aimé que les Maraudeurs mettent ça en place. Aller leur en parler?? Oh non, jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille!! Et s'ils lui riaient au nez? Il valait mieux ne plus y penser. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'idée intéressante, ce n'était pas ce jour-là que ça allait changer.  
  
Elle se remit à manger, avalant chaque bouchée consciencieusement, avec régularité. Puis elle se leva, sans que personne ne lui lance ne serait-ce qu'un vague regard, prit son sac, et sortit de la Grande Salle.  
  
La classe d'Histoire de la Magie était vide. Elle s'y installa, sortit ses affaires, et attendit. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, un bruit de pas retentit à la porte. Elle leva les yeux, et aperçut Sirius et James sur leur seuil. Les yeux de James balayèrent la salle.  
  
  
  
- Il n'y a personne, dit-il.  
  
  
  
Ils entrèrent, et s'assirent au fond, à leur place habituelle. Lania ne les avait pas lâchés des yeux, ne ressentant aucune émotion particulière en comprenant qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas vue, bien qu'elle soit en train de les fixer. James s'aperçut enfin de sa présence.  
  
  
  
- Oh! Euh Lania Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue dit-il, manifestement embarrassé.  
  
  
  
Sirius roula des yeux. Il ne pensait apparemment pas que lui non plus ne l'avait pas remarquée. Lania se contenta d'un hochement de tête sans expression, et détourna la tête. Quelle importance? C'était s'ils l'avaient vue que ça l'aurait surprise. On remarquait plus le professeur Binns que Lania Smith.  
  
Les autres élèves arrivèrent, la laissant seule à sa table, et le cours commença.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bientôt Noël. Ses parents seraient bien entendu les seuls à lui offrir quelque chose. Lania restait immobile dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir.   
  
Serait-il possible de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau? Oh non, elle réveillerait sans doute quelqu'un. Il était préférable de rester dans l'ombre plutôt que d'être connue et détestée.   
  
Mais elle avait soif. Que ferait ses camarades de chambre dans une situation comme celle-là? Elles iraient sans doute boire   
  
Oui, mais Lania n'était pas une Loëlla ou une Lily. Celles-là pouvaient faire n'importe quoi, c'était sans importance. Et puis Lania ne les voyait pas en train de casser quelque chose, de faire du bruit par maladresse Tandis qu'elle Il valait mieux rester là, et supporter la soif.  
  
Quoique Des idées loufoques lui passaient par la tête. Elle se sentait transparente, invisible. Si elle sautait sur le lit de Colly (le plus proche), et se mettait à bondir en hurlant, est-ce que cela allait vraiment avoir un effet? Elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle fasse, personne ne lèverait le petit doigt.  
  
Non, il fallait définitivement mieux rester là.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sn cur battait plus vite que d'habitude. C'était un progrès, en quelque sorte. Elle allait arriver trois minutes après la sonnerie. Elle allait être en retard. Elle se surprit à ralentir le pas. Peut-être allait-elle se faire disputer, et même aurait-elle une retenue?   
  
Et tout changerait Les autres la regarderaient, parce que pour une fois, elle serait digne d'intérêt, parce qu'elle romprait un peu la monotonie du cours.  
  
Elle allait frapper Ce bruit briserait le silence studieux Le professeur McGonagall serait hors d'elle, et Lania aurait peur. Elle aurait la plus grande peur de sa vie Enfin, jusque là. Elle aurait enfin une grande peur.  
  
Mais la porte était ouverte. Elle n'avait pas à frapper. Elle entra, certaine tout de même que son entrée n'allait pas, ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue.  
  
Mais le professeur McGonagall n'était pas là. Personne ne la regardait. Les Maraudeurs étaient en train de se donner en spectacle, dans un coin de la salle, et ils attiraient tous les rires et tous les regards. Lania passa au milieu, rejoignit sa place tout au fond, mais les autres semblaient voir au-travers d'elle, comme au-travers d'un fantôme.  
  
Rien à faire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aucun professeur ne l'interrogea de toute la journée, et elle ne leva pas la main. Si elle l'avait fait, d'ailleurs, il était certain que ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été interrogée ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois en sept ans. Sans doute les professeurs l'oubliaient-ils aussi facilement que les autres élèves. Ils devaient toujours être surpris de devoir corriger des copies au nom de Lania Smith. Tiens donc, il y avait une Lania Smith à Poudlard? Depuis sept ans, vraiment! Très surprenant!  
  
Lania trouvait même étrange qu'on ne l'ait jamais oubliée en postant les lettres contenant la liste des fournitures, tous les étés. Dans un sens, ça aurait pu être bien. Elle aurait fait une réclamation, elle aurait fait parler d'elle.  
  
Quoique Faire parler de soi était bien dangereux Ainsi, elle ne risquait absolument rien.  
  
Et si elle faisait quelque chose de fou? Quelque chose d'interdit? Personne n'aurait besoin de savoir Elle pourrait Faire quoi, au fait? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Peut-être simplement se promener dans le château en pleine nuit? Elle sentit son estomac se tordre à cette pensée. Elle pourrait même Aller dans le parc!  
  
Aller dans le parc en pleine nuit Qui s'attendrait à ça de sa part?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quand elle fut certaine que tout le monde dormait, Lania prit sa baguette magique, sa cape, son écharpe, et sortit du dortoir sans faire de bruit. La salle commune était vide. Elle la traversa, fit pivoter le tableau. Elle était dehors. Elle jeta un coup d'il craintif à la Grosse Dame, mais celle-ci était tellement ensommeillée qu'elle ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention à elle.  
  
Lania s'éloigna, s'avança dans le couloir. Son cur battait à toute allure. Elle ressentait une excitation telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressentie.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entra dans le Grand Hall, et sortit furtivement dans le parc. L'air froid l'assaillit aussitôt. Elle en aspira une longue bouffée, goulûment, elle n'avait jamais rien goûté de plus délicieux. Tout lui paraissait exceptionnel.  
  
Elle fit quelques pas sous le ciel étoilé. Une angoisse délicieuse précipitait sa respiration. Elle n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi exaltant. Elle avait peur, et elle était ravie. Elle avait enfin fait quelque chose d'étonnant, qui sortait de l'ordinaire.   
  
Elle ferma les yeux un moment, pour mieux apprécier le souffle froid sur son visage, la quiétude de l'endroit  
  
Mais elle ne put pas rester là plus de cinq minutes. Ses craintes reprirent le dessus. Si on la pinçait, elle aurait des ennuis, beaucoup d'ennuis. Il fallait mieux retourner le plus vite possible dans son dortoir.  
  
Comme elle se hâtait dans les couloirs, elle tomba face au gros chat de Rusard. Lania paniqua complètement, laissa tomber sa baguette, la ramassa fébrilement, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, terrifiée.  
  
Mais avec la certitude, une fois en sûreté dans son lit, d'avoir vécu quelque chose qu'elle ne regretterait jamais.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les mois s'écoulaient, toujours pareils. De son escapade, Lania ne conservait qu'un souvenir déjà lointain. Dans sa vie quotidienne, rien n'avait changé.  
  
Lania passa ses ASPICs, et les réussit à peu près. Ni bien ni mal, comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle voudrait faire ensuite, et pourtant la question devenait pressante. Tout le monde avait apparemment sa petite idée, mais pas elle.  
  
A vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voulait pas travailler, et retardait donc le plus possible le moment où elle devrait y penser sérieusement. Elle voulait juste que tout continue ainsi. Qu'elle puisse rester tranquille, avec ses livres et ses pensées. Elle n'était pas si mal, comme ça, après tout.  
  
A peine deux jours après la fin des ASPICs, elle éprouva un besoin plus intense que jamais de faire à nouveau quelque chose de fou, d'interdit. Elle décida de se rendre dans la parc en pleine nuit, comme elle l'avait déjà fait.  
  
C'était encore plus merveilleux que la première fois. Le ciel étoilé brillait plus que jamais. La lune était pleine. Lania contempla le parfait disque lumineux qui se découpait si nettement dans l'obscurité. Elle était toujours devant la porte. Soudain, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent, derrière elle.  
  
  
  
- AH, VOUS VOILA! ENFIN, JE VOUS Y PRENDS!!  
  
  
  
La voix de Rusard. Lania était tellement effrayée qu'elle en resta tétanisée. Elle entendit les protestations de James et Sirius, et les geignements de Peter   
  
Retrouvant brusquement sa mobilité, elle se mit à courir, s'éloigna de la double porte. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle avait traversé tout le parc. Elle leva les yeux. Un peu plus loin, était planté le Saule Cogneur. Lania en avait une peur bleue, surtout depuis que David Goujon avait failli y perdre un il.  
  
Elle s'approcha toutefois, tremblante. Elle avait encore plus peur de Rusard. S'il surgissait, elle se jetterait dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais au bout d'un moment, comme personne décidément ne semblait devoir venir l'agresser, elle commença à s'éloigner.  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement sauvage la paralyse.  
  
La chose se rapprochait. Lentement, Lania se retourna.  
  
Un loup-garou. Elle n'en avait jamais vu, mais elle savait que c'en était un. La lumière argentée de la lune brillait sur son pelage sombre, se réfléchissait sur ses crocs acérés Elle voulait crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle voulait courir, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder venir près d'elle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de terreur.  
  
Elle retrouva soudain sa mobilité, elle voulut s'enfuir, mais au bout de deux foulées, le loup avait bondi sur elle.  
  
Elle ne vit plus rien. Elle s'entendit hurler comme elle sentit les crocs s'enfoncer dans la chair de son bras, profondément. Elle sentait l'odeur de son sang. Elle hurlait à réveiller tout le château. Dans un dernier sursaut, elle brandit sa baguette magique:  
  
  
  
- Solaris!  
  
  
  
Un jet de lumière aveuglante heurta le loup-garou en plein dans les yeux. Lania sentit les crocs sortir de son bras, la créature était aveuglée, désorientée. Avec la force du désespoir, elle s'arracha au sol, et plongea au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite.  
  
Le silence tomba comme un rideau. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand elle fut arrivée très loin, si loin qu'elle était complètement perdue. Elle s'effondra. La douleur de son bras était insupportable. Elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir à tout moment. Le sang coulait à flots entre ses doigts. Elle ne voyait rien à cause de l'obscurité et des larmes. Mais elle se releva tant bien que mal. Le loup pouvait revenir et l'achever.   
  
Lania se remit à marcher, trébuchant sans arrêt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance, étourdie de souffrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quand elle revint à elle, ce fut pour plonger son regard dans les deux yeux les plus bleus qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle étrangla un cri.  
  
Un centaure.  
  
  
  
- Du calme, humaine, dit-il doucement. Je suis Firenze.  
  
  
  
Il avait l'air très jeune.  
  
  
  
- Les morsures de loup-garou laisse des marques indélébiles, dit-il. Il en est qui peuvent se guérir Mais il en est d'autres qu'il te faudra surmonter toute ta vie.  
  
  
  
Lania cligna des yeux. Elle avait trop mal à la tête pour comprendre tout ça. Son bras était plus douloureux que jamais, mais le sang coulait beaucoup moins.  
  
  
  
- Je vais te ramener jusqu'à la lisière, dit encore Firenze.  
  
  
  
Il fléchit les genoux. Lania monta tant bien que mal sur son dos, et se laissa emporter. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Tout était confus, si confus Firenze s'arrêta enfin. Lania pouvait distinguer le château derrière les arbres. C'était encore la nuit, mais l'aube allait se lever.  
  
  
  
- Merci  
  
  
  
Il s'inclina, et disparut dans la forêt. Lania étouffa une exclamation de douleur, son bras l'élançait. Elle ferma un moment les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle faillit tomber à la renverse.  
  
Mme Pomfresh était devant le Saule Cogneur, elle aidait quelqu'un à en sortir. Lania plissa les yeux. A présent qu'elle y pensait, ce loup-garou était forcément sorti du Saule. Elle allait connaître son identité. Il sortit péniblement, tenant à peine debout, tout le corps meurtri et écorché, les vêtements en lambeaux.  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
Blême, Lania le vit s'éloigner à petits pas, soutenu par Mme Pomfresh. Combien de temps resta-t-elle là, frappée de stupeur? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. Mais un bon moment, sans doute. Vu l'état de son bras, il ne lui restait qu'à aller à l'infirmerie.  
  
Elle mit une éternité à s'y rendre. Mais Mme Pomfresh mit encore plus longtemps à lui ouvrir. Un il soupçonneux apparut enfin.  
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce que Grands dieux!!!!  
  
  
  
La porte s'ouvrit largement, et Mme Pomfresh la soutint. Lania était à deux doigts de tomber.  
  
  
  
- Que s'est-il passé?? Répondez-moi, que s'est-il passé?? Oh, Seigneur  
  
  
  
Elle l'aida à se coucher dans le premier lit venu, et tira le paravent autour d'elles. Lania avait distingué, à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, un second lit au paravent tiré. Celui de Remus?  
  
  
  
- Vous n'êtes jamais venue à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas? Je me serais souvenue de vous Vous êtes Miss?  
  
  
  
Souvenue d'elle? Ça aurait été surprenant.  
  
  
  
- Lania Smith Il m'a mordu  
  
  
  
Mme Pomfresh sursauta violemment.  
  
  
  
- Vous Il  
  
- Le loup-garou Lupin J'étais sorti, il  
  
  
  
Elle se mit à pleurer. Mme Pomfresh avait aussi les larmes aux yeux.  
  
  
  
- Ma pauvre fille dit-elle avec beaucoup de compassion. Vous voilà un loup-garou  
  
  
  
Ce fut un vrai choc pour Lania. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé.  
  
Elle était devenue un loup-garou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les jours suivants passèrent bizarrement. Remplis d'une foule d'événements, et pourtant avec une grande lenteur.   
  
Le professeur Dumbledore en personne vint la voir. Lui et Mme Pomfresh lui témoignaient une grande gentillesse et une grande compassion, bien agréables.   
  
Le directeur alla rendre visite aux parents de Lania, pour leur expliquer du mieux possible la situation. Ils finirent par accepter le fait que leur fille soit un loup-garou, même si cela leur faisait toujours très peur. Il fut établi que Lania, étant majeur dans le monde des sorciers, se trouverait une maison dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Une maison avec une solide cave de béton, de préférence.  
  
Il y eut aussi le problème de Remus Lupin. Lania s'opposa, avec une vigueur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, à ce qu'il apprenne ce qu'il lui avait fait d'une autre bouche que la sienne.  
  
  
  
- Je vous en prie! Je lui en parlerai dès que je serai sur pieds. Je préfère vraiment le lui dire moi-même.  
  
- Dans ce cas, le plus tôt sera le mieux, Miss Smith. Il n'a plus de souvenir de cette nuit, mais ces premiers mots quand Mme Pomfresh a été le chercher le lendemain était "J'ai fait un terrible cauchemar! J'ai rêvé que j'attaquais quelqu'un!" Elle lui a assuré que non, bien sûr  
  
- Je le lui dirai moi-même, répéta obstinément Lania.  
  
  
  
Tenir tête au directeur était en quelque sorte un plaisir qu'elle s'offrait enfin.  
  
A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas la moindre intention d'en parler à Lupin. Il en serait désolé, bouleversé, et elle pouvait lui épargner cette torture de l'esprit. Oh, elle l'avait haï, c'est vrai, durant quelques heures.  
  
Mais devenir loup-garou n'était-il pas le début d'une nouvelle vie, bien plus passionnante que la précédente? Qui oublierait Lania, désormais, en sachant ce qu'elle était? Elle serait rejetée, exclue, elle aurait du mal à trouver un travail, sa vie ne serait faite que de contraintes, les nuits de pleine lune lui procureraient la plus grande des douleurs. Oui, elle savait ça. Mais elle en était presque heureuse. Sa vie était si misérable auparavant! Dorénavant, elle était comme un personnage de livre. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter.  
  
Elle découvrit rapidement que Mme Pomfresh craignait fort qu'elle ne survive pas à sa blessure, mais grâce à cet état d'esprit, elle s'en sortit parfaitement. Mme Pomfresh put bientôt lui assurer que sa transformation prochaine serait sans risque particulier.  
  
Ces transformations! Lania se transformerait en une autre créature, et pas n'importe laquelle. C'était fascinant de penser que ses os allaient se métamorphoser, changer de forme, de place, pour former un tout autre corps. Même si c'était douloureux, très douloureux.  
  
Et à vrai dire, il semblait qu'elle eut raison de ne rien regretter.  
  
Elle put regagner sa salle commune la veille du départ. Tout d'abord, ceux de sa classe se préoccupèrent d'elle, lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait. La version officielle était qu'elle avait été malade. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs. Et puis, Lania trouvait qu'elle avait changé.  
  
Ses yeux brillaient, elle avait une expression heureuse et entendue qui contenait mal son excitation, qui l'avantageait beaucoup. Et puis Oh, elle ne savait pas trop, mais elle se sentait différente. Et elle en avait réellement l'air. Elle percevait mieux les sons. Elle voyait mieux dans le noir. Elle était plus sensible aux émotions, elle comprenait plus facilement les sentiments des autres. Des centaines de petites vibrations affluaient, dont elle n'avait jamais été consciente auparavant.  
  
Et une aura l'entourait déjà, le même air mystérieux que Remus Lupin. On ne pourrait désormais plus l'oublier.  
  
Elle n'était plus quelconque.  
  
  
Remus Lupin n'aurait jamais aucune idée de ce bienfait inattendu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Merlin que c'est bizarre! O_O  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


End file.
